Sweet Sundaes
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: (Sequel to Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough!) After their fluffy failure at making cookies, Kagome tries to teach Inu to make ice cream sundaes! What kind of sticky sap will come out of that? (InuKag fluffy one shot)


Disclaimer: I own as much Inu-Yasha as every other writer on fanfic.net.  
  
Author's Note: Yea! ^_^ Sequel! I was SO surprised how much people loved "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough"! I had some people asking for a second chappie, but I couldn't think of anything to add.  
  
Then I had some people asking for a sequel, like them making a cake. I liked the idea of a sequel, but a cake and cookies are so similar. . .  
  
That's where my friend Emily came in. She wanted a sequel badly too, and gave me the suggestion: "Make them make an ice cream sundae!"  
  
Now, to me, THAT had total fluff potential (not that a cake wouldn't!). So this story is dedicated to my friend Emmy-chan for the idea!  
  
Thank you SO MUCH, everyone, for all your support and reviews!  
  
Hugs and kisses!  
  
Please enjoy this sequel!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha stood, making out, in the middle of the messy kitchen.  
  
When, as if on cue, Sota came barging in again.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! THEY'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" Sota screamed as he grabbed the only two chocolate chip cookies and bolted out of the room before Kagome and Inu-Yasha could follow.  
  
"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" the two screamed, chasing after him, "YOU'RE DEAD!"  
  
~  
  
"Now, Kagome, Inu-Yasha," Kagome's mother lectured a few minutes later, as Kagome looked very embarrassed and Inu leaned against the counter, not really paying much attention, "I know your ragging hormones are hard to control, but I told you. No more making out in the kitchen!"  
  
"Feh. You told us 'no more'. We hadn't before," Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes as Kagome turned a deeper red.  
  
"Well, whatever. Just no more making out." She smiled at them. "Though you make such a cute couple."  
  
The cry of MOM/MRS. HIGARASHI echoed throughout the small kitchen as Kagome's mother, laughing, left with Sota in toe.  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha stood, still bright red, fuming silently as they left.  
  
"Stupid little brat," Inu-Yasha growled after Sota.  
  
"Ditto," Kagome replied, glaring after her brother.  
  
There was a few more moments of silent glaring when a sudden gurgling sound emitted from both Inu and Kagome's stomachs.  
  
"I'm hungry," Inu-Yasha whined, sitting on the floury counter and pouting. "And I never got to try a cookie. Sota took them. Little bastard."  
  
Kagome sighed. She was hungry too, and really wanted something sweet.  
  
"We could try making cookies again," she suggested.  
  
"Sure," Inu-Yasha said dryly. "You get the dust pan, and I'll get the broom, and we can just sweep up all the flour we need, right?"  
  
Kagome glared, but had to admit he was right. "Fine then. We can make something else."  
  
She walked over to the freezer and opened it, evidently looking for something.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inu-Yasha asked curiously, leaning close to her and wrapping his arms around her as she rummaged through the freezer.  
  
"Writing a symphony," she replied dryly, but blushing at Inu's hands around her waist.  
  
"Just asking."  
  
"Well, that was for the flour comment."  
  
"Playing that game again, are we?"  
  
"No," Kagome replied, turning around and looking at him with a frozen box in her hands. "I just had to get you back for it."  
  
She smiled and kisses his nose before walking over to the counter and placing the box on it. Then she opened the cupboards and refrigerator, taking out random things from there as well.  
  
Inu-Yasha was becoming very confused, but kept silent as he watched Kagome pile up containers and cans. Some had multi-colored flakes in it, some had sticky, tanish substances, some had things he recognized-like strawberries- inside.  
  
What was Kagome planing?  
  
~  
  
"There!" Kagome exclaimed happily a few moments of collecting later. "Now we're talking!"  
  
"Talking? About what?" Inu asked, picking up one of the cans and sniffing it.  
  
It smelt like melted chocolate.  
  
He placed it down and then picked up the multi-colored flakes, noticing with interest that they came in different shapes. He particularly like the yellow star-shaped ones.  
  
"It's an expression, silly," Kagome replied, rolling her eyes. She walked to the cupboard and took out two large glass cups, and a variety of spoons.  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged. "Feh. Whatever."  
  
He watched with mild interest as Kagome placed the glasses down, took out the biggest spoon, and opened the frozen box.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, watching Kagome struggle to open the box.  
  
"At the moment," she grunted, "trying to open the ice cream. . . "  
  
"Ice cream?" he asked, while slitting the top of the box with his claws, making Kagome fall backwards from her sudden ability to open the ice cream.  
  
"Yes, ice cream," she grunted as she got off the floor and put the now dirty spoon in the sink.  
  
"What's ice cream? Why are you taking it out?" Inu-Yasha continued to ask as he watched her take out another spoon.  
  
"Ice cream is a frozen desert. I'm taking it out because we're hungry, we want something sweet, and an ice cream sundae sounds good."  
  
She tried to dig the spoon into the frozen ice cream, but found it was to hard.  
  
She was getting very frustrated by now.  
  
"Oh. . . what's a sundae?"  
  
"It's ice cream with lots of things like strawberries and stuff on top," she replied, grunting as she once again attempted to scoop the ice cream.  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at Kagome's struggle, making sure not to laugh so he didn't get sat. "Here," he said, taking the spoon from her and scooping the ice cream into the glasses with an ease that slightly ticked Kagome off.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, before opening all the cans and containers that littered the counter.  
  
Inu threw the spoon into the sink as Kagome pulled one of the glasses closer to her, and picked up a can.  
  
She shook it, turned it upside down, pressed the tip of it, and a white foam stuff came out of it with a hissing like sound.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked suspiciously at it, as if deciding whether or not to attack this strange substance.  
  
Kagome saw this and laughed. "It's only whipped cream. Here, try some," she added, spraying some on her finger.  
  
Inu-Yasha licked it off, much to Kagome's secret pleasure.  
  
"It's different. Fluffy. . ." Inu-Yasha smiled at Kagome, who had gone back to spraying whipped cream on her ice cream, still slightly pink.  
  
He noted that a little of the cream splattered onto her face, and she hadn't noticed.  
  
"Kagome, you've got some of that cream stuff on your face." He smirked at her as she looked blankly at him.  
  
"Huh? Oh." She wiped off most of it by herself with a napkin, but a little bit still remained on her nose.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed in mock exasperation. He leaned closer to Kagome. "You missed some," he smirked again, licking it off for her.  
  
Kagome's face burned brighter red then ever before and Inu-Yasha chuckled and grabbed some of the multi-colored flakes.  
  
"So what are these?" he asked, indicating the flakes to a still- he was rather happy to notice- brightly pink and smiling Kagome.  
  
"Those are sprinkles. You er- sprinkle them on."  
  
"Ironic," he replied dryly, shaking the can over his ice cream. The golden star sprinkles he had selected fell out of the can and landed on his ice cream silently.  
  
They were fun to watch, these sprinkles. Especially the star ones. They looked like a group of little shooting stars in his dark colored ice cream.  
  
He continued to "sprinkle" them on, watching them happily.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you used all the star sprinkles!" Kagome said, looking at the pile of star shaped flakes on Inu's ice cream, and the empty can in his hands.  
  
"Wha-? Oh. So I did." He shrugged, smiled, and picked up the can of fudge, examining it from every angle.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's chocolate fudge."  
  
"It's not poison either, is it? Like those chocolate chips?"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"Damn. We coulda sent it to Sesshomaru along with the chips."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Just eat it."  
  
"Gladly," he smiled, gloping liberal amounts of the sauce on, a happy glint in his eye. "Anything that I can do or eat that Sesshomaru can't is something good."  
  
~  
  
"So," Inu-Yasha said, looking at Kagome's sundae, and then at his own.  
  
His was mostly star sprinkles, covered then by thick chocolate fudge and a few strawberries.  
  
Kagome's on the other hand had a little bit of everything.  
  
"So, what?" Kagome asked, looking up at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"So could you show me how to get that whipped cream stuff on my ice cream? That was good."  
  
Kagome blushed slightly pink at the memories of the whipped cream, and then picked up the can. "Sure. All you do is touch the tip-" she did so- "and the whipped cream comes out!" - and it did.  
  
"Okay. That doesn't look so tough!" Inu exclaimed, taking the can from Kagome.  
  
He touched the tip, but the cream stuff didn't come out.  
  
He tried again, but it still wouldn't work.  
  
"This things broken," he grumbled angrily as he glared at the can, hitting against the side of the table.  
  
"No it's not," Kagome sighed. "You're just pressing it to hard!"  
  
"Am not!" he retorted, trying to work the can again.  
  
"Are so."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are so!"  
  
"Am NOT!"  
  
"Are SO!"  
  
"AM N-" Inu-Yasha began, but at that moment, a long spray of whipped cream emitted from the can and squirted all over Kagome.  
  
"Whoops," he said sheepily, "but at least I got it to work."  
  
"INU-YASHA!" Kagome cried angrily, wiping whipped cream from her eyes before grabbing a bottle of chocolate syrup.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" Inu said, sweatdropping.  
  
Kagome stood and held the bottle of chocolate syrup like a gun, pointing it dangerously at Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha backed away slowly, still holding the can of cream out in front of him, his finger poised to press the nozzle again.  
  
Kagome smirked at him (which was more fully looking then anything since she was covered in whipped cream) and squeezed the bottle hard.  
  
A long line of sticky syrup covered Inu-Yasha, who glared at Kagome. "HEY!"  
  
"HA!" Kagome smiled victoriously, not noticing Inu-Yasha grab a handful of sprinkles and nuts.  
  
"'HA' yourself!" he cackled as he threw the nuts and sprinkles at her, which decorated her already creamy features.  
  
Kagome glared at him and picked up two cans of sauce- one butterscotch, one caramel- and advanced slowly on him.  
  
"No fair, that stuff is sticky, it'll get in my hair. . ." he whimpered cutely as he picked up a container of strawberries as he backed away.  
  
Kagome giggled evilly and dumped the can of caramel on his head, giving his white hair a tanish color.  
  
"Okay," he said, looking up at his sticky head, "that I'm going to get you for."  
  
Kagome giggled and stuck out her tongue, clutching the can of butterscotch to her chest as she began to run away.  
  
But she wasn't quick enough, as she soon discovered, as she felt Inu- Yasha's strong arms circle around her waist as they both slipped on the floury floor.  
  
They lay on the ground laughing, still covered in topping and clutching cans like grenades.  
  
"How is it," she laughed, "that no matter what recipe we try, we end up in some weird food fight?"  
  
"Now that's not true," Inu-Yasha replied, propping himself up on his shoulder and looking down slightly at Kagome, who beamed up at him. "We haven't tried many recipes yet. These two could just be flukes."  
  
"They were fun flukes," she smiled.  
  
"You know," he said, after a moments silence, "you could be right though. It *could* be every recipe." He winked, and continued. "Maybe we should try them all until we figure it out."  
  
Kagome giggled. "I like that idea," she whispered. "Cooking with you is fun. No matter how unproductive and messy it is."  
  
"Good. I'm glad you feel that way, because from now on, I will help with every meal!" he smirked at her, as she laughed.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" she cried, pushing his arm so he fell back to the ground completely before she leaned over him. "We'd all starve to death!"  
  
"Aww, that's to bad," Inu smirked again, "I know you'll miss me in the kitchen when you send me away."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. There was a glint in her eye that made the haniyou shiver slightly. She giggled, sat up, and straddled him.  
  
"You look good enough to eat," she whispered slyly in his ear, before licking a little caramel off of his nose.  
  
Inu turned bright pink. "Ironic, then, how you were saying with me in here we'd all starve to death."  
  
She laughed again and rolled back onto the floor as Inu-Yasha smiled.  
  
"Now," Inu said after a moment, helping Kagome to her feet, "I think we should eat our sundaes before Sota comes in and steals-"  
  
But of course, the sundaes we already gone.  
  
Both groaned and glared at the boy with the sticky face they saw running across the yard through the window.  
  
"Blast it, I'll never get to try any of these deserts-" he began, but stopped short when he looked at Kagome, who was still covered in toppings.  
  
She looked at him curiously, and then backed away giggling as she saw him lick his lips jokingly.  
  
"You look good enough to eat too, Kagome. Better then *any* sundae." He smiled, grabbing her arm as she tried to run.  
  
"Oh, no, remember, we're not allowed," she giggled, as Inu-Yasha walked closer to her.  
  
"To kiss in the *kitchen*," he smirked. "But who ever said anything about kissing in the living room?"  
  
Laughing, Kagome kissed him deeply as they walked into the living room, both receiving sweeter satisfaction from the sugary kiss then from any sundae.  
Sugary sweet fluff! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
I hope you enjoyed this as much as Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Thank you so much!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
